Do you Really Want to be a Loser Like Me?
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Repost. Kurt is down in the dumps. Nothing is going his way and he's gotten fat. A new boy, Sam Evans might change thing. But the question is, is Sam the superhero Kurt needs or just another villain? rating for later.
1. Freaky Love

((Ok, this is a story I wrote before season 2 started. Everyone was creating Sam so I decided to do it a little differently. Of course, I was a bit out in what he is like so this is an au. I do however like this story and decided to redo it, but with Sam this way. I will include certain elements of what really happened. So, this is set at the beginning of Season 2 and Sam is super ooc, pretty much an oc))

Never before had Kurt experienced such a horrible day. Even when he was woken up at eight in the morning by Finn, he had a feeling the day was going to be dreadful. Finn had been going out with Rachael for a little over three months and was still in their honeymoon phase as most of the gleeks liked to call it. Most of Kurt was over Finn but there was still a small part of him that wished Rachael would do something to ruin their relationship. It was going to happen, Kurt just had to wait. He wasn't as infatuated as he was prior to the get together, but the rare times that Finn walked around without a top off, it sort of sparked alight again. You try forgetting about a hunky man and he constantly teases you. As Finn was getting ready, he made an awful lot of noise just walking around.

"Shut up" Kurt pleaded about a thousand times, covering his head with a pillow but he could still hear Finn. He was even singing loudly which annoyed Kurt even more. While he was good in Glee, when he wasn't trying it sounded like a cat was being electrocuted. Finn didn't seem to notice how it was disturbing Kurt and continued to sing. That was until the pillow which was covering Kurt was thrown at him, hitting his head.

"What was that for?" Finn asked, sounding rather angry. Kurt couldn't be bothered saying anything again so pressed his index finger against his lips and made the sushing sound. Finn laughed a little, going back to his chirpy phase. "I promise, I'll be quiet" he whispered and didn't say another word or make another sound until he was out of the house.

For about twenty minutes Kurt tried to get back to sleep but no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't.

"Stupid Finn" he whined to himself as he got up. It was a Sunday so he didn't have school nor did he have anything planned. All he wanted was to sleep but as that wasn't an option, he might as well find something else to do for the day. While he was getting changed, he noticed how little jeans he had. Most of them had started getting to small for him as he tried three on, none of fitting. _Great, now I'm getting fat_. With that he decided what he was going to do that day. He would go to the mall and get another pair of jeans, just so he had a pair until he lost all of his excess fat. Then hopefully the other jeans that cost a fortune would fit and he would look good in them. It took him an hour and a bit to get ready and he was finally out the door. He was going to go see his dad and ask for money but he was still in bed. The last time he walked in on Burt and Carole he was unable to sleep for a month. There was no way that was happening again.

Once he arrived at the mall, he was unfortunate enough to run into Tina and Artie. They were obviously on a date but were still happy to see him, so he had to fake a smile.

"Hey, fancy seeing you two here" Kurt greeted cheerfully. They had slurpys and Tina had a few bags of clothes. All black of course.

"Small world" was Tinas reply.

"Well, we are in Lima" Artie reminded them. You couldn't go half a day in Lima without seeing someone you already know. While he didn't want to, Kurt joined them for a little bit as they went around looking at shops. As Kurt was gay, Tina had a great time finding more clothes as Artie didn't really enjoy it. They spend about two hours going around the mall and Kurt finally found some decent pair of jeans. Of course, they were in the ladies section but that didn't matter.

"I'll only be a few minutes" he told Artie, who was definitely not having a good time but at least he was making fun for himself. It annoyed Tina but also amused her too as Artie went around pretending to judge the clothes. Sometimes he did quote some things Kurt would say but Kurt didn't say anything about it. It took him three goes to find a pair of jeans that fitted him well. He had gone up four sizes since he last bought the jeans. _You really need to go on a diet_ he thought to himself as he examined the mirror.

"You do know they're girl jeans, right?" the checkout girl reminded him as she looked at it. Fortunately, it was a shop where you buy it as you wear. He wouldn't have to wear Finns jeans that were far too big for him. Then again, he was also a lot shorter. He only just had enough money for it. _That was a close one_ he thought to himself. _I really need to get a job. _Once it was done, he found Artie and Tina and they went for ice cream. Kurt was excited for this until he looked at all the ice cream. It made him think of how much crap that was in the ice cream that will soon be in his body. Artie and Tina were a bit confused to why Kurt didn't want any as it was known to be his weakness.

"But Kurt, you love ice-cream" Tina repeated a million times, trying to get him to have some. He just always had to reply that he just didn't feel like any and it did start to bug him that they wouldn't shut up. They continued to walk and saw Puck who was with Quinn. Since Quinn had her baby, the two seemed to be closer. It was kind of ironic but no one said anything about it.

"Great, now I'm the fifth wheel" Kurt said falsely joking and secretly annoyed.

"Don't worry little man, I'm sure you're prince charming will show up one day and you'll be happy" Puck responded, getting a kiss from Quinn. Kurt just shrugged back. It was going a little better until some morons decided to leave a tipped milkshake which Kurt wasn't aware of. As soon as he sat down at the table he felt the cold liquid and jumped up. The pink liquid was all over the back of his jeans, even beginning to run down the legs. As he expected, all his friends were laughing at his misfortune.

"Fuck, what kind of assholes would be stupid enough to do that?" he asked angrily. "And just when I thought the day couldn't get shitter."

"Dude, it's a pair of jeans" Artie said, a little bit confused at Kurts reaction. Kurt glared at him for a second and marched out of the mall.

"One hundred and fourty dollar jeans Artie, One hundred and fourty fucking dollars" Kurt almost yelled. Everyone stopped laughing. They had never seen Kurt angry before and it wasn't a pretty sight. Veins were popping out of his head and he was beginning to spit.

"Just wash them then. You don't have to be such a fag about it" Puck insisted. That was it for Kurt. He glared at Puck for a second before marching off, not saying anything. No one even tried to come after him.

Not wanting to go home and not wanting to stay at the mall, Kurt headed over to the park. It seemed no one really went there anymore so it was usually quiet. At least, a lot quieter then the mall though. He walked around for a few minutes until something strange happened.

Out of nowhere, someone that was slightly taller rushed over to him and grabbed him, pulling him closer, his hands wrapped around Kurts neck. He pressed his lips against Kurts and pulled him over to the closest wall, leaning against in. Kurt was in shock to what was happening so didn't fight back. He was too scared to do anything. Kurt could taste cheep alcohol and smoke and wanted to cough but couldn't. Then he felt a slimy tongue press through the lips and into his mouth. There was a piercing on the tongue which scared Kurt even more and still, he couldn't move. The eyes that were staring into his were a dark blue and Kurt couldn't decide whether they were scared or threatening. He felt the hand go down his body onto his hips and his right hand moved towards his arse, feeling the sticky milkshake. Upon feeling it, he moved back to the hip. They stayed there fore another few seconds before the person let go and pushed him off.

"Thanks for that mate. You ought to get those jeans cleaned" the boy said moving away from the wall and to a lamp post, licking the milkshake off his hand. Kurts eyes followed him as he inspected the boy.

The boy was a mess. He had unkempt hair that seemed to be black with streaks of red, blonde, green and purple, quite disgusting really. It wasn't just the hair which was a mess, the clothes he was wearing were even worse. They were all tattered and crumpled. There were piercings on his nose, lip and of course ears. Not only that, he also had countless chains and basically necklaces around his neck.

"What was that?" Kurt asked slowly as soon as he found his voice.

"What was what?" the boy asked as if Kurt just mentioned something he never heard of before.

"The kiss?" Kurt reminded rolling his eyes. He was trying to get the taste of smoke and alcohol out of his mouth but every time his tongue would slide along his teeth, it reminded him ore.

"Oh that" the boy sneered, sitting down on the ground. "That was to hide me" he explained. It didn't really help Kurt as he got more confused. "You know, you're a crap kisser" he added casually.

"You do know there is a bush right over there" he stated, folding his arms and decided not to answer to the last part. That part was quite rude; he didn't have a chance to prepare himself or anything.

"They'll look there moron. They wouldn't disturb a couple making out and the way we were standing they couldn't see us" he explained, talking out a cigarette and a cigarette lighter.

"That still doesn't make any sense" Kurt muttered but when the boy didn't answer as he lit his cigarette and started to smoke, he decided not to ask any more questions about it though as he knew he wouldn't get any answers. "What's your name then?"

"Sam. Sam Evans" the boy greeted, extending his arm out for Kurt. Looking down at the exposed wrist to see it covered in multi-coloured beaded bangles, Kurt raised his eyebrow questionably. This received a chuckle from Sam. "If I was going to bite you I would have done it already"

"Good, I don't want to get rabies" Kurt remarked bitterly. Sam chuckled again, as if he was used to being insulted. By the looks of him, chances were he was. For some reason, it made Kurt smile slightly. "I'm Kurt" he added but refused to touch the hand.

"Nice to meet you Kurt" Sam said, taking his rejected hand away. "Is it the day that is making you all angry or is it just the usual you? In case you weren't aware, frowning does horror on your complexion. Plus, it doesn't really suit you" Sam casually muttered, attempted to make conversation. Kurt let out a sigh and sat down next to Sam. His jeans were ruined anyway so what harm was a little dirt.

"It's the day" he answered meekly, staring at nothing in particular. "You wouldn't believe the day I had" he laughed a little bit as parts of the day replayed in his mind. Maybe to someone else it would have been quite entertaining.

"Same you with mine" Sam replied. Kurt looked over at him curiously. "You don't want to know" Sam half explained, making Kurt nod. Kurt couldn't think of what to say and it seemed Sam didn't feel like talking anymore. They just sat there for about half an hour, thinking, before Kurt got up.

"See you around I guess" he muttered a little bit nervously.

"Probably" Sam replied, not looking over at Kurt. He didn't seem to be interested seeing Kurt again so with a sigh, Kurt headed off home.

He didn't say anything to Finn as he got home or to his father. It was really bad luck for Kurt as Finn was in a good mood and would not shut up. Burt seemed to notice the change in his sons' personality but didn't ask about it. Even though it was never as bad, he knew how difficult Kurt was when he was in a really bad mood. These included the obvious not talking, not eating even if it was his favourite and basically just wanting to be left alone.

"Is he ok?" Finn asked Burt as Kurt went to bed at ten, which was really early for them.

"Don't worry Finn; he gets a little moody sometimes" he answered, sighing. "Give him a few days; he'll be back to his old self"

* * *

><p>The next day, there had been constant chatter about a certain subject. There was a new boy that arrived at the school. This wouldn't usually be a big deal but it was his history that was fascinating.<p>

"He's been expelled from pretty much all the schools in New York. That's why they sent him here. It's like, his last chance" Santana stated to all the students in the Spanish class. Some people didn't believe all the rumours going around while others did. Kurt didn't really care. He hadn't seen Artie or Tina yet so that was a positive thing but he did see Puck and Quinn as they were in his Spanish class. Luckily, they didn't mention it and decided to leave Kurt alone. After what happened, he really didn't want to talk to them. All he wanted was to be left alone until he went back to his usual happy self.

"Yeah, they said he's been arrested by the police for drug use plenty of times" Brittany added to Santanas comment. "But I also heard he's hot so I don't mind" she smiled, receiving moans. "What?" she asked, confused by the reaction.

"Nothing Brittany" Kurt replied. Maybe soon she'll look at things besides hotness. It was weird for Kurt. She was the only person he had ever been with, even if it was just making out. Well, the day earlier didn't really count. The guy was a freak who just took it. Oh well, it could have been worse. Quickly, he changed to thinking about his Spanish to get his mind off of Sam. After about another five minutes of discussion, Mr. Schue walked in and immediately everyone went quiet.

"Don't let me disrupt your conversation" he said with a chuckle. "Or were you talking about me?" Will never liked it when people stopped talking as soon as he arrived. It was something Kurt had noticed and found quite annoying. Mr. Schue was a teacher, not another student.

"We were just talking about the rumours of that new kid Mr. Schue" Finn answered. Kurt scoffed a little at Finns reaction but no one seemed to be paying attention. There was seriously something going on with Finn and Mr. Schue. He couldn't put his finger on it but it was definitely there. Not a romance, Kurt knew that. Looking down at his notebook, he continued with the game of naughts and crosses he was doing with himself. As usual, he was losing.

"Don't worry, only two thirds of them are right" a familiar voice said. Kurt looked up to see the mangled boy from the day earlier. Part of him wanted to smile but he didn't feel like it so he just sighed and went back to the work. Hopefully Sam didn't recognize him. As he saw the ragged boy sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye, he inwardly cursed. What a day he was going to have. "You have to guess which two thirds yourself though"


	2. Foreign abilities

Even though Sam didn't say much to Kurt personally during the lesson, he did talk quite a lot. He had to introduce himself to the class which Kurt found slightly interesting. He was born in England but had moved around quite a lot for reasons he liked to keep a mystery. Apparently a bit of a mystery was a turn on for him. Most of the class laughed while others rolled their eyes. Kurt joined in with the eyerolling group. Sam continued to say how his favourite colour was green; he was allergic to bees and was an artist. Oddly enough his art was not that popular with others. Casey suggested that he should do what Van Gogh did to get attention. Sam responded with "yeah, but the whole dying thing is far too complicated."

They also found out he was very bilingual as he was able to speak Spanish fluently, having proper conversations with Mr. Schuester while everyone just sat back in confusion. Kurt could understand some of it. He heard them say singing and auditions. Those words Kurt knew in every language. Oh, and fashion. Hopefully they weren't discussing glee. Everyone was just talking along one another and Kurt decided to be left alone as no one was speaking about something he was interested in. Well, Santana did mention something about a sale and Kurt did intrude, telling them how Zamia always sold horrible clothes anyway so it wasn't worth going to. They just ignored him of course. It was too bad Mecedes didn't do Spanish, nor Tina and Artie. Once Spanish was finished though, Kurt headed off to his next class, drama. On the way though he felt someone grab his wrist and jumped slightly.

"Relax, it's just me" came the now all too familiar sound of Sam. Sighing he looked over at Sam who seemed happy to see Kurt. How on earth was he supposed to relax?

"Fancy meeting you again, and this time you're not trying to tongue rape me" Kurt muttered back, snapping his hand away from the boys grasp.

"It's only rape if you don't enjoy it. And you clearly enjoyed it" Sam answered as if it was obvious.

"What on earth made you think I was the least bit interested in your tongue forcing its way down my throat. I almost chocked on all that smoke coming from you" Kurt remarked. He was slowly getting angrier at the boys cocky attitude.

"Say what you want, you know you liked it" Sam replied, moving closer to Kurt. Just like before, Kurt found himself immobilized. The same cheap alcohol was on his breath, making Kurt even more nervous. He felt Sam lightly grab his hand again but shook it off again.

"Just leave me alone, ok" Kurt insisted angrily before marching off to his next class. The last thing he wanted was to see that freak again. Fortunately for him, he didn't. Well, until Glee.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to be getting. No one had harassed him and Karofsky was away. Even in Maths the rest of the class left Kurt alone. Well, they didn't really talk to him anyway but that wasn't the point.<p>

Once it came round to glee, Kurt was in quite a good mood. Still not great but he was doing fine. Everyone was sitting on the chairs, talking to one another as Kurt decided to talk to the gleeks about his little outburst.

"Sorry about yesterday" Kurt apologized to Tina, Artie, Puck and Quinn. "But you know how I get when something happens to my clothes"

"No need to remind me Hummel. That time we didn't let you take off your Arpoan jacket off you had a major fit" he chuckled at the memory but Kurt just glared at him angrily. He had not forgotten that incident and immediately went back to his bitter attitude. The Gleeks that weren't at the mall quickly understood that Kurt had been a total arse due to some damage to the jeans.

"First off, it's Amari. I have no idea how you got Arpoan from that and secondly that jacket was worth $850" he remarked angrily. Practically everyone widened their eyes in amazement of how Kurt would spend such money on clothes. Even Finn had no idea where he got the money and he lived with Kurt. The car shop Mr. Hummel half owned was ok but it wasn't getting a lot of money. Nowhere near enough the amount to cover all of Kurts designs. He would just go out one day and come back with a new outfit. Sometimes he would act like it was not a big deal, while other times he had to show it off.

"How the hell do you get all that money?" Mercedes asked after a few seconds.

"What I do in my own spare time is my own business Mercedes" he stated with a mischievous grin. It got everyone more curious but they kept quiet. Truth was, he actually had a job that paid very well but did not wish to spoil the secret. He sat down on a spare chair to belong with the other Gleeks just in time for the class to begin. Will walked into the room and was followed by Sam. Without realizing it Kurt let out a groan. Could he ever get away from that boy?

"Everyone, this is Sam. He'll be auditioning for Glee today" Mr. Schue told the class. There were a few other groans from the class. Nice to see Kurt wasn't the only one he harassed.

"What?" Sam asked, amused by the reaction of the class. He was obviously used to people having a problem with him.

"Well, you haven't really made the best first impression Sam" Artie answered.

"You licked my nose this morning" Rachel shouted. Everyone froze and it became very awkward. At least Kurt wasn't the only one he had touched inappropriately. Even Mr. Schue looked slightly disturbed at the thought. Before anyone could respond Sam decided to defend himself.

"What? You were slushied. I happen to like Grape. If you only let me pick at it like I offered then I wouldn't have to have done that" Rachel glared at him for a few seconds, which received a blank look back.

"But Sam, that could still go down as sexual harassment. We…we might have to tell someone about that." Will wasn't exactly sure what to do with the situation which wasn't a surprise for Kurt. Rachel let out a huff and decided to change subject back to the whole Glee aspect. Mrs. Schue just went ignored.

"Can you even sing?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

"No, but I can juggle and do a cartwheel at the same time" Sam said sarcastically. There was a confused look on Rachels face as well as Finn. Brittany wasn't really paying attention to what was being say. "If I thought I was a crap singer why would I even be auditioning for this glee thing?" Mike got a little uncomfortable with this statement which made Kurt silently laugh.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue interrupted before Rachel could say anything. The class was obviously not turning out how he expected. Kurt enjoyed watching it. "What song will you be singing?"

"I shall be singing Les Sans Papier by Notre Dame De Paris" Sam grinned. While Kurt raised an eyebrow, the others looked at the boy as if they had no idea what he just said. For most of them, it was probably because they did have no idea what he just said.

"Uhm, something in English preferably" Will stated. This seemed to surprise Sam and he was unable to speak.

"I think he should sing Lesson Paper or whatever it is" Finn said which Kurt found interesting.

"No, that is unfair Finn. We need to be able to understand what he's actually singing" Rachael interjected.

"Why? We're judging him on his voice aren't we? If he does sing in a different language then we are in fact making more notice of his actual voice. I say go for it" Kurt stated. The expression on Sam relaxed.

"Why thankyou Kurt." He gave a small wink which made Kurts inside flutter. No, this was not happening.

"Well, ok then. Go ahead Sam." The band started to play and Sam soon joined them. Kurt still found it quite remarkable that the band seemed to know every song in existence.

_Nous somme  
>Des étrangers<br>Des sans-papiers  
>Des hommes<br>Et des femmes  
>Sans domicile<br>Oh! notre-dame  
>Et nous te demandons<br>Asile! asile!_

_Nous somme  
>Des étrangers<br>Des sans-papiers  
>Des hommes<br>Et des femmes  
>Sans domicile<br>Oh! notre-dame  
>Et nous te demandons<br>Asile! asile! _

It's hard enough to speak in a foreign language but the way Sam sang was quite unbelievable. Sure, at some parts he was a little pitchy but the emotion that went into it was extraordinary. Halfway through the song Kurt was asked by Mercedes what exactly was Sam singing.

"He's basically looking for Asylum, which does suit him" Kurt whispered back.

"But, isn't an Asylum somewhere for crazy people?"

"Exactly"

Sam did not notice any of the talking going on in the audience, not even when Mr. Schue told Santana to be quiet. It was like he was in his own little world that was filled with pain and desperation. At least, that was what he was expressing.

Once Sam had finished, there was a mixed reaction from the audience. Brittany applauded enthusiastically, as did Mike. Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Puck clapped slowly and everyone else just sat there, not too impressed by it. There was still no sign of Sam realizing where he was. He was too busy breathing heavily to even notice Mr. Schue walked over to him. It was when the teacher patted his back did Sam jump back into reality.

"Welcome to Glee" Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face. Sam grinned and looked over at Kurt. As soon as they locked eyes, Kurt stopped smiling instantly. He did feel strangely happy that Sam had joined Glee but he wish he didn't. Sam was an arrogant, disgusting creep. Why did he constantly make Kurt smile?


End file.
